Cotton Heart / Primer Diseño/Galeria
Aqui encontraras la galeria de Cotton Heart y es propiedad de la Usuario:AlejaMorena01 ' ' Pony Hi!_ch.png sexy1.png|Cotton Heart sexy03.png Cotton_Heart_so_happy_0.png Cotton_Heart_uuuuu.png|uuuUUUUuuuu Cotton_derp.png|Cotton Heart derp Cotton_coruisus.png|curiosa... Mostacho_cotton_heart.png|Mostacho Xp coton heart happy2.png|Cotton Heart vuela muy agilmente Cotton Heart sing.png|Cotton Heart canta cotton heart dance.png|A Cotton Heart tambien le encanta bailar Cotton_Heart_reta.png Cotton_heart_gafas_02.png|cotton heart con gafas de vuelo Cotton_Heart_cutie.png Element.png filly cotton heart.png|Cotton Heart de pequeña Cotton Heart timida.png|Cotton Heart timida cotton heart cutie.png|Cotton Heart cutie easy.png|Facil... Cotton Heartt fy.png|Cotton Heart volando en semi-picada Cuidado!_ch.png|Cuidado! Cotton Heart indigno.png|... Cotton Heartt fly.png|Cotton Heart precentation cotton heart l.png|Cotton Heart atenta Cotton Heart remember.png Cotton Heart shy.png|Shy Cotton Heart incomoda.png|Cotton Heart cubriendose con sus alas Cotton Heart n.png cotton heart preocupada.png|Cotton Heart preocupada Cotton_Heart_sad.png Coton_heart_filly.png|De potranca Cotton Heart filly sad.png|Cotton Hart triste o deprimida cool2.png|cool... Cotton Heart look.png Baby_ch.png|Cotton Heart de bebe Cotton Heart boseto.png|Boseto sing ch.png eyes....png eyes...stars.png o.o ch.png|... rady for to fly C.png|Lista para volar... Cotton Heart sorprendida.png|Sorprendida Awesome!_ch.png|Increible! - Awesome! :3 Cotton heart gafas 02.png Cotton_encantada.png soup up everypony! CH.png|Soup Up Everypony! Cotton Heart de frente cutie.png con otros oc cutie ch y l.png Cotton heart y DJ electric hug.png DJ Electric Co.png Fan Arts - Estilos Cotton Heart fondo.png Cotton_Heart_flame_style.png Cotton Heart flame style fly.png|Style Flame volando C.H modo 01.png C.H modo 02.png|Alicornio Cotton Heart Cotton_Heart_bipoler.png|Normal - Sadica cotton gif.gif|gif 01.gif|Gif 01 Yum_yum_yum_ch.png|(Yum yum yum) meme de "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" daaa ch.png|....) de meme "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" Cotton Heart Anime.png|vercion anime (omf) grcias Vestidos Cotton heart dress.png|Cotton Heart con su primer vestido Nieve.png drees Cotton Heart corona.png|Cotton Heart con su corona "y su cutie mark =D" wedding drees CH.png|Vestido de novia XD Ch con sombrero.png Mostacho cotton heart.png vestido pony equestria girl.png|vestido vercion equestria girls Vestido_pony_equestria_girl_cotton_heart.png Equestria Girls Cuerpo completo - vestidos Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Estilo_Urbano_o_Estilo_Arte.png|Urbano eqestria dance cotton heart.png|Cotton Heart en el baile Cotton_heart_eg_drees.png|Vestido de fiesta cotton heart eg party dance.png|Cotton Heart dance Cotton_heart_eg_drees_elegant.png|vestido elegante equestria version chil ch01.png|Cotton Heart de chica rude xD.png|Mi aburrimiento no dio pa' mas (lol2) Wins.png|Cotton Heart en su transformacion Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_mayor.png|Cotton Heart mas adulta Por otros usuarios Cotton Heart EG.PNG Dibujo Cotton Concurso.JPG Cotton Heart and Twinkle Sparkle Desafio Fashionista.png Para cotton y pinkie.png CH_EG_Concu.png Con otros ocs Lightshine y Cotton Heart eg.png Cotton Heart y ightshine se conocen Equestria Girls.png Falcon y cotton heart equestria girls.png Cuadros I_have_not_idea_ch_2.png|i have not idea! ;)_canterlot_wondrecolts!_ch.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_shy.png D_canterlot_wondrecolts!_c.png presentacion elemento eg 1 modelo.png|1re modelo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress.png|Cotton Heart transformacion Cotton Heart Equestria Girls globo.png|globo cotton heart Cotton Heart Equestria Girls chair cutie.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress...png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls perfil.png Categoría:Galeria Oc Categoría:Galeria OC Categoría:Galeria humana Categoría:Galeria Fan-Art Otros Esta galeria contiene imagenes hechas por otros usuarios. Gracias! Por King Cotton Heart Collage.jpg Cotton Heart Image for AlejaMoreno.jpg Cotton Heart 2 Collage.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n 2.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n.jpg DJ Electric Co.png|Cotton Heart y DJ Electric. Gracias BFF! Por Melisita Pizap.com13701880871061.jpg Por solar Sexy Cotton Heart XD.PNG|Sexy... XD Cute Cotton Heart.PNG|Cutie Cotton Heart EG.PNG|Cotton Heart EG Categoría:Galeria Oc Categoría:Galeria OC Categoría:Galeria humana Categoría:Galeria Fan-Art